This invention relates to an improved device for cleansing a woman's vaginal tract.
Douche bags have become a matter of necessity, according to modern standards of feminine hygiene, to such an extent that they generally are considered a necessary implement even during travel. Toward this objective manufacturers strive to make the bags in such a manner that they may be stored easily in a minimum of space. Despite such facilitation, it happens frequently that a woman finds herself embarrassed for need of one of these items when away from home. In such a case, it is not a welcome solution to purchase an extra bag of the type capable of long term use. According to the present invention, there is provided a douche syringe which can be sold at less cost and therefore may be discarded after a single use. Also being composed largely of thin biodegradable paper, the douche syringe may be folded into a small, compact, inconspicuous bundle, so that one or several packages may be included in a traveling bag, or even a handbag without seriously compromising storage capacity available for other articles. Being made of biodegradable paper, these douche syringes after being used may be disposed of in any trash depository such as a waste basket or they may be flushed down a toilet.